


Kissing is the Best

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidentally High, F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Multi, Short One Shot, So much kissing, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Basically after everyone gets magically high at the music festival everyone ends up making out with everyone else





	Kissing is the Best

“I want to fuck everyone here!” Tina yelled and they all joined together in a group hug. The feeling of love just flowing through them.

Dirk had his eyes closed and just basking in the comfort and love when he felt a hand curling around his neck, pulling him down and then there were lips against his. He sighed into the kiss and pressed closer. 

It just felt so  _ good _ so right. The kiss ended and he opened his eyes to see Todd smiling at him.

“I’ve thought of that so much while we were looking for you!” Todd exclaimed and Dirk felt the joy in him get even bigger.

“Me too! Can we do it again?” in his peripheral Vision he could Tina and Farah kissing, one of Farah’s hands tangled with one of Todd’s.  Todd smiled and pulled him into another kiss. Dirk’s lips parted in invitation and he shivered when Todd took it, slipping his tongue into Dirk’s mouth.

God was kissing always this good? Was it this good with everyone or just Todd?

How long had they been kissing? Dirk didn’t know but he didn’t want it to end.

Todd pulled away finally with a smile but before Dirk could complain about the loss he was being tugged into a new direction and someone new was kissing him. He pulled away to see who and was surprised to see it was Tina but that was nice! It was nice more people wanted to kiss him and it felt good. Not as good as Todd but nice!

He looked over to see Farah’s hands in Todd’s hair as they kissed deeply. He wondered vaguely if he should be jealous but he couldn’t really. Especially not when Farah broke the kiss to smile at Dirk.

“Dirk! Dirk! Aren’t we lucky? Isn’t Todd a great kisser? And he’s ours!” Todd’s lips were tracing her ear making her giggle.

Dirk grinned, of course they were lucky to have Todd! He was the best!

“No! You two are the best! I’m the lucky one! And Tina is really cute and she’s a fan!” Todd said happily, his arms around Farah’s waist as he smiled at Dirk. 

Dirk became aware that the warm pleasurable feeling he’d been having was Tina kissing his neck. She stopped to grin at Todd and reached over to pull him to her, letting of Dirk. 

Once again Todd was being kissed and Dirk turned to Farah who was watching him with a smile.

“Everyone else is kissing” it was kind of an offer and kissing was soooo nice. Dirk shrugged and they came together in a tentative kiss. It didn’t work as well as with Todd or Tina but Farah’s lips were so soft and she was very pretty and nice. 

It was still good, so very good. 

He let himself be pulled away from her and found himself in Todd’s arms again. 

“More” was the only thing Todd said before their lips were meeting again.

This was maybe the best night of Dirk’s life.

“God I missed you” he breathed as Todd’s lips started trailing down his throat.

For the first time since Blackwing took him he felt happy and complete. He reached out a hand and someone took it, he wasn’t sure if it was Tina or Farah because they were kissing again as well. 

But with them close and Todd’s lips on him he felt whole.

Yes, this was the  _ best. _


End file.
